KH: Final Saga 2: The Beginning of the End
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: The Sequal of KH: Final Saga. Many surprises occur including resurections, and new enemies. Many things will happen, tragic and exciting.
1. Prologue: Lost

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga 2: The Beginning of the End  
By: WILDARMSMusashi

Prologue: Lost

The breeze softly blew and the skies were clear as also the water below. Goofy stood depressed and in sorrow as he stood above a gravestone with his head hung low. Max, his only son was dead, and he could've prevented it. Crix was also saddened since he was like a brother to her. While in his depression, he heard footsteps coming his way in the grass.

"Goofy..."

He turned his head to see Queen Minnie. He turned his body and kneeled onto one knee. "Your Majesty..." "Don't," Minnie shook her head, lifting Goofy onto his feet. "You have suffered a great loss, no one should bow in that condition."

"It's just, my Maxy..." Goofy started. "He's never comin' back."

"Max was a great person, Goofy," Minnie said. "Kind as you and gentle."

Goofy still looked at the ground, a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing madly. Minnie just patted his back gently, feeling his pain as she quietly wept as well. "It's alright Goofy."

"It's alright."

_**Destiny Islands**_

The waves silently crashed from afar when Kairi's bare feet was soaking in the mixture of the sand and water. Not saying a word, she stood, waiting or something like it. Her friends were gone once again, Sora and Riku. What she heard after the battle was that Sora was dead. She just couldn't believe it, Sora couldn't be dead. He just couldn't she kept saying to herself at times. Luckily Selphie and the others made it back in one piece since they were just new wielders for almost a year now.

"Kairi!"

Her head turned to see Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus coming her way. A blitzball was in her hands when she then tossed it to Wakka. "Wanna play?" Tidus asked. Kairi shook her head without an answer. "Go guys, I'll catch up in a second," Selphie said. She walked towards Kairi in her light blue shirt, denim capris, and her hair long and straight (like Kairi's).

"You're thinking about them aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kairi nodded.

"You know he's not dead, right? He just can't be! I mean--look at what's been happening in the past two years. All the stuff that's been happening and we survived it all!" Selphie said. Kairi sighed, "I just don't believe he's dead." "You can't just be depressed all the time about it! If you believe he's alive, then he might be!" Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand. "Now c'mon! I said we could beat Wakka and Tidus together in volleyball." The two laughed and smiled as they headed towards Wakka and Tidus.

_**Radiant Gardens**_

"You know, Cloud just disappeared once more after the war," Yuffie said as she peeled an orange while slumped onto a wall.

"Yeah, and the wielders just split," Vincent said, his arms folded while he was slumped onto a wall as well. Cerebus in its holster, Cid looked at the female wielder known as Crix in the back of the house. She stared out the window quietly, Cid shook his head. "Damn shame that someone so young had to feel this sorrow." "I know, it's horrible," Aerith said. "But they have to face it in life sometime," Vincent said.

"Yeah," Leon said, gulping down some orange juice, looking up after. "Has anyone heard anything about Sora?"

"Nothing, but we haven't heard anything from Layna after the war either," Aerith said. "It's like she disappeared right after."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on their door. All their faces were focused onto the door when there was another knock. Yuffie took an annoyed sigh and went to the door. "I got it." Her hand wrapped around the knob, with a twist she opened the door. All of them gasped.

_**Unknown Forest**_

Trees were dead along with the leaves. Silence filled the forest without any life sensed into it. Though only one, him. Riku laid knocked out on the forest floor with his silver locks covering his eyes. They opened and Riku grunted as he lifted himself up to see his destroyed surroundings. He groaned as he held his hand over his forehead.

"W-where am I?" he asked in a hushed voice, not expecting to hear a voice back.

_"Shimmering Forest."_

Riku's eyes widened, looking around frantically. "Who said that?" There was an armored figure in gold coming out of a field of mist with his cape swaying behind him, Riku's eyes widened, "You! From Twilight Town!"

"So you remember," the armored figure said. "I could sense your darkness too well."

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Why should you ask? We've met before," answered the figure.

The figure's hand headed towards the helmet and took it off, Riku's eyes widened. "You, you supposed to be dead!"

_**Twilight Town: Twilight Station**_

The sun was stuck in its sunset-position when the doors of the train station had opened. A kind of slim figure walked out, its body kind of hidden by the shadows. It appeared to be a male with something in his grasp, it was a keyblade. As the dim sunlight shined upon its face, it stood on top of the stone stairs. Sora has returned.

The beginning of what would be an excellent journey. Pleez review !


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings Pt 1: Countdown

You see what has happened so far, but things are only gonna get better, and worse at the same time. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. 

Kingdom Hearts: Final Saga 2: The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: Beginnnings Pt. 1: Countdown

_**Twilight Town: Twilight Station**_

_"Sora?"_

The brunette turned as his keyblade disappeared in a flash, seeing a little girl. Also a brunette, short hair, long green shirt, flip flops, and a teddy bear in her grasp.

"Laura?"

The girl tightened her grip on the teddy bear as Sora walked towards her, a female coming from behind her as Sora kneeled in front of her. Laura looked up at the woman. "Hello Ms. Layna." Sora looked up at the woman who seemed to be in her teens. "Hello Laura, Sora," said the teenage girl.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Faint, I feel I'm getting weaker everyday. I believe my powers are getting stronger," answered Layna.

"Are you still having the visions?" Laura asked.

Layna laid her hand upon the little girl and smiled. "Yes, and they seem much worse everytime." Sora's eyebrow raised. "How?" Layna's smile faded as she lowered her head. "Nothing good." "Tell us, Ms. Layna," Laura pulled on her dress. Layna patted Laura's head once more as she said gently, putting some munny in an open hand. "Go get some sea salt ice cream for all of us dear, I need to talk to Sora alone." Laura nodded as she headed off then dropped her teddy bear, she turned. "C'mon Teddy." The teddy bear sprung up to life and started following her. Sora looked back at her and then at Layna seriously who seemed sad in a way, as if she was going to cry.

"There is something grim coming our way," she said.

Sora listened as she continued. "The last vision I had troubled me the most and I felt I should've told you sooner since you are the keyblade master." Layna sighed, looking away. "What I saw was three armored figures. Chasers they are known as. Dangerous they are, though evil...no one knows." "Armored figures?" Sora asked. "To mention that, me and the others saw them here in Twilight Town. They said that 'they would be waiting'." "Oh no," Layna shook her head as the tone of her voice changed.

"What is it Layna?" Sora asked worriedly. "Why did they say that?"

"Because, they will kill the wielders to get to you," Layna answered. "But why? What would they want with me?" Layna looked at Sora, almost teary eyed. "They know that you will defeat him. And why they would kill the wielders? They would not let anyone get in their way because the wielders know that you are the one who decides this world's future. Leon, Cloud, they and the others will not stop as the wielders will to keep them far away from you." They could hear footsteps coming their way and saw Laura with two ice cream bars in her hands, wrapped and not opened. Teddy had another in his grasp.

"Laura--," Sora started.

A hooded, cloaked figure appeared from behind Laura and grabbed her. "Laura!" Layna yelled.

_**Radiant Gardens**_

"Eri!" Yuffie yelled.

Three wielders that had helped in the war had stood at their doorstep: the brothers and sister trio. Frin and Lika held their brother Eri who was severely injured. Blood dripping from the side of his mouth, and cuts covering his whole body. Lika was wide eyed as so was Frin. The others, including Vincent and Crix came to the door.

"What happened?" Aerith's eyes had widened as she held him in her arms.

"I-It happened so fast!" Lika panicked.

"Slow down, slow down," Leon said and then turned to the stairwell. "Tifa! Get down here!"

There were footsteps rushing down the stairs as Eri just coughed up some blood. Her brown eyes met with Eri's.

"Eri!"

Before she went to his side, Leon stopped her. "Go get the first aid kit and some potions." Tifa hesitated and then nodded, knowing what she had to do. She ran towards the back to where the cupboards were. They could hear clanging, Aerith looked into Eri's eyes.

"Aerith, can you help him?" Lika cried.

"Yes," answered Aerith.

She closed her eyes as her hands started to glow with a white aura. The cuts started going away, but not completely. Eri groaned to feel the power go through his body. They could hear the footsteps come back as Tifa kneeled beside Eri with a potion in her grip, sending the green liquid down his throat.

_**Minutes later...**_

Leon sat from across the three wielders, they were still shocked from whatever happened. Cid was making some hot chocolate as Vincent went back to slumping onto the wall with his arms folded. Aerith headed towards the three with a tray of lemonade. "Would you like some?" she smiled. The three grabbed the small cups. "Drink up," she still smiled. Leon kind of covered his mouth as they drank together. Few seconds, spitting it out, coughing and hacking. Yuffie and Leon snickered as Aerith started whimpering.

"Aerith, just leave the cooking to me," Cid said as he brought a tray of his own with steaming hot chocolate. Eri quickly grabbed a cup.

"Careful, it's--!" Cid started.

It was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eri started running around the house. "IT BURNS!!!!! MY TONGUE!!!!!!"

"I TRIED TO WARN YA IT WAS HOT!!!!!" Cid yelled, chasing after the teen.

"DON'T YOU DESTROY MY KATANAS!!!!!!" Yuffie chased after with her giant shuriken in her grasp.

Leon put on back his serious face, looking into the eyes of Frin and Lika. "What happened?" Frin started.

"We were just walking around in the realm of darkness since we found Axel, minding our own business until we run into someone."

"Who was it?" Leon asked.

"We don't know, it was some guy with armor on and a helmet, we couldn't see his face," Lika answered.

"Well, as I was saying, this guy shows up. He said, 'Anyone who gets in my way of him will be destroyed and wiped out from existence.' And of course, Eri argues and wanted to fight him. We tried to stop him but the fight already started so we had to back him up. We got beat, but not as bad as Eri. The guy practically murdered him and left without a word before we knew it. And then we didn't know what to do. The wounds were too deep so we just decided to come to you guys. And to think about it, the guy sounded a lot like..."

"A lot like who?" Leon asked.

"...Like Roxas," Frin answered.

_"Roxas?"_

"Yeah, we didn't understand it either," Lika said.

"Maybe there's a connection," Leon answered.

"Maybe, but if so, then that means there's a tie between Sora as well," Frin said.

"Hmm..." Leon wondered, and then looked up at the two. "C'mon, get your stuff. We're gonna see Sora."

"But, he supposed to be dead!" Frin said as Leon stood up.

"Dead? I don't think so. I know he's alive. I know exactly where he is too. Now, c'mon. Cid! C'mon!"

_**Twilight Town: Twilight Station**_

"Laura!" Layna yelled.

The little girl struggled to get out of the grasp of the figure but it wouldn't let go. "Teddy!" Laura yelled. The stuffed bear grew up to the size of a giant and slammed his fist towards the figure. The figure jumped out the way with Laura in his grasp. Sora looked up at the figure and leapt after it, his keyblade appeared into his hand as he chased him across the rooftops.

_**Shimmering Forest**_

"Y-You supposed to be dead!" Riku yelled as the armored figure's helmet was removed. "Xehanort!"

A gigantic brass-like keyblade appeared in his hand. "A...keyblade?" Riku was confused, but Xehanort slammed down his keyblade. Riku dodged out of the way just in time as Way to the Dawn appeared in his grasp. A fierce battle was about to start.

_See? That is exactly what I was talking about! Things got better for Leon and the Gang since they're going to see Sora, but Sora and Riku's in a giant pickle! (And if you all didn't remember, Frin, Eri, and Lika are the ones that rescued Alex from Wylax the first time in Radiant Gardens. If you wanna see, just go back to the first story and go to chapter Six: 'Waiting' if you wanna know). Anyway, pleez review!_


End file.
